girlsincarceratedfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Until We Meet Again/@comment-3545644-20190711061151
If the girls had barley allergies... There's one very distinct shot in episode 2 of season 1 of a fried chicken meal. The chicken itself looks to be about Meijer or Wal-Mart quality. It's healthier than KFC, mind you; but that doesn't mean you should eat it every single day. I sure hope and pray that none of those girls had a barley allergy. Otherwise, the well-meaning staff was poisoning the girls every single day, in some cases for up to two years! 1. That breading used for the chicken cannot be healthy for those girls, and I suspect it's probably Gordon Food Service (which contains malted barley flour, as do most commercial bread products.) Najwa's complaining about gas would then be perfectly understandable. 2. If any of those girls had a barley allergy, this could pose a serious hazard. From personal experience, I can tell you that barley allergies can lead to: * Foul mood (and those girls have that already in spades!) * Lack of concentration * Lethargy * Headaches * Thyroid malfunction, including scarring of the thyroid, detectable via ultrasound * Severe acne (which some of them appear to have) ** Tennis ball-sized cystic infections (I had one removed in 2013 via plastic surgery on my right underarm. Even with copious injections of Novocaine, it's not fun times by any stretch!) ** Chronic hidradenitis suppurativa complex, complete with infective sinus formation (your sweat glands go bad, and also increase your risk of skin cancer. Women are doubly at risk. Black women four times as at-risk as myself. So...those girls are especially vulnerable.) * Inability to lose weight * Severe depression * Irritable bowel syndrome * Gas * Bloating and distension * Non-Alcoholic Stomatic Hepatitis (NASH, fatty liver syndrome) * Fatty pancreas * Gallbladder and appendix strain * GERD * Gradual loss of dairy enzyme tolerance (Hellooooo, almond milk!) * And it can exacerbate anal incontinence, chaffing, and generalized anxiety disorder. These are bad enough for a civilian. For a juvenile delinquent??? I don't even want to imagine the horror. 3. Even if they're incarcerated, making them prime candidates for needing to use Prilosec in the future is...sketchy on the ethics side of things. If that is toast containing malted barley flour, any girl in there with my allergies would not be able to eat it. Anything wrong with the fried chicken breading would go ten-fold for the toast. Believe it or not, it's not celiac disease. But...the sufferer won't know the difference. 4. As for the burgundy girls? Pizza Hut wouldn't be so much a reward, as a cruel prank. But...that's enough trying to sound like WebMD for now. 5. As for those noodles...sketchy. 6. The applesauce is okay. So are the beans, unless they were over-boiled. Then, they lose all nutritional value. 7. That lettuce isn't romaine. It's the really cheap school cafeteria stuff with almost no nutrition in it. And whatever dressing that is...Thousand Island? Not a wise choice. I realize everything on that platter is public high school cafeteria standard. But that's a good way to poison kids with food allergies. I hope the staff was accommodating, if any girls there did have such special needs. Otherwise, those girls were gonna have an extra-bad time!